


Honey, Wine, and Roses!

by moonlightof1982



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night for Sansa leads to romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Wine, and Roses!

Sansa was wide awake staring at the ceiling. It was an hour past midnight, and everyone was sleeping. All but her.

 _Why did she feel this way? He’s old enough to be her father! He has grey hair!_ A few years ago, she would have dismissed Petyr on the grounds of old age, but now…

She loved his raspy voice, that sinful grin, the way he bewitched everyone in his presence. And he had bewitched her, make no mistake! He tempted her with the sweetest morsels of power. He’d whispered his plans to her when they were alone, and they both laughed at the fools for not being able to see through them. He gave her jewels and praised her for her beauty. So many men had told her how beautiful she was, but she never believed it. But when Petyr said it, she felt a dull ache between her thighs that she couldn't ignore.

And his hands… so strong and sure! Oh, how she longed to feel his hands upon her naked skin!

How could she ask him though? She was only a girl of 14. Her moon blood had come while she was in that hell hole King’s Landing, but she felt no more a woman than a 5 year old girl. He’s a man; a powerful, passionate man, and a man like that needs a woman! What could a 14 year old girl do that could really please?

Sansa could not sleep tonight without seeing him. She rolled off her bed and removed her small clothes. All she wore was a black linen shift, her flaming red hair unbound in soft ringlets around her waist. She left her room and crept slowly down the hallway to his solar. Before she entered, she pressed her weight against the door and closed her eyes. Images raced through her mind. His fingers under her chin, the tip of his thumb in her mouth, his grey green gaze, darkened with passion for her. Her breath quickened at these dark, awful thoughts.

The door was unlocked, and she walked into the room and bolted it. She was expecting him to be at his desk with a quill in his hand, but he wasn't sitting there. The room was empty. She called out his name, but there was no answer. She looked over and found the door to the bedchamber half opened. Nervously, she walked over to it, and knocked lightly.

Petyr was in bed, reading an heavy old book by candlelight. He looked up, bewildered to see her there, but made no movement to leave the comfort of his bed.

“Sansa, my sweet, are you alright?”, asked Petyr.

“I couldn't sleep.” “I’m happy you’re awake”, said Sansa.

“Come here.” he said.

She walked over to the bed, blushing more and more as she drew closer to him. Petyr offered her his hand, and she climbed into bed with him.

“What’s keeping you up?” “Did Robert hurt you in his sleep?” asked Petyr.

“No.“, said Sansa “He’s sleeping soundly in his own bed, thank the Gods!”

“I just wanted to see you!”, she confessed. Sansa could barely hold his gaze. She was so ashamed.

Petyr interlocked his fingers with hers, gently squeezing them to demand her attention. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“Tell me what you need, Sansa.”, said Petyr.

Oh Gods, that raspy voice of his! That ache between her thighs had returned, and Sansa shuddered!

“Petyr?!”, asked Sansa. Her breath became ragged and uneven. She wanted nothing more than to give herself over to him, to engage in whatever heathen rituals he could come up with!

But before she could answer his question, he got up from the bed! Sansa thought her heart would drop! Where is he going? We’re so close!

“Wait right here, my sweet.” “I’ll be back soon.”

Sansa sat up, and waited for what was about to happen. Petyr came back with a few bottles of honey, A flagon of Arbor Gold, two goblets, a spoon, and two bouquets Red and Black roses!

Sansa was aghast and the array of items. What is he doing? I can’t wait to find out!

Peytr poured the honey into the spoon, never taking his eyes off Sansa! His eyes shone ardent and brilliant in the semi-lit bedchamber, warning her of the pleasures to come!

He brought the spoon to her lips. The delicious confection was rich and thick in her mouth and she licked her lips.

With that, Petyr leaned over and kissed her. So soft and slow, it made Sansa purr with dark desire!

“My Sansa, as sweet as honey!”, Petyr said.

Petyr got off the bed and onto bended knee.

“You are a goddess, Sansa!” “Fiery and sensual.” “So much more than an ordinary maiden!” “Let me worship you!” “Let me pay tribute to you with Honey, Wine, and Roses!” “Please, Sansa!!!”

Her head was spinning, her heart fluttered. All the doubt she previously had melted away. Sansa was so overwhelmed, all she could do was nod.

Petyr stood up and lifted her black shift over her head and placed it on the floor. With one hand on the back of her neck, and the other on the small of her back, he gently laid her onto the bed. Petyr took the red and black roses, plucked the petals from the stems and let the petals fall from his fingers to the apex of her thighs until it was completely covered. Petyr took a sip of the wine and then gently poured the entire flagon of Arbor gold onto Sansa, starting from her feet, to her creamy thighs, her belly, and to her round, ripe breasts!

Sansa could barely believe what was happening! Petyr may have seen her as a goddess, but to her, he was the supernatural being, for no ordinary man could have the power to make a woman feel so good!

With the honey, Petyr poured it everywhere. The bottles were completely empty by the time he was done. He started at her shoulders and rubbed with a slow pace, and then moved to her breasts. He licked the honey off her nipples, which made Sansa swoon!

She was absolutely lost in pleasure! A deep rapture that left Sansa shaken to her core.

With honeyed hands, he went lower! Those hands, so deft and sure, rubbed her belly, her thighs, all the way down to the tips of her toes. And then slowly upward his hands went, massaging her calves, then to her outer thighs, He gently spread her legs, just enough for him to ease his fingers to the delicate skin!

His hands found their way back to her breast, as he gently squeezed! Up and down his hands went for hours!

Sansa was going mad with desire! And yet she felt blessed! What a woman she must be for a man to do this for her! She never wanted this night to end!

Finally, Petyr whispered,

“I love you, Sansa!”

Sansa broke down and wept! Tears of joy flooded her face as she cried herself to sleep. That sinful grin, the last thing she saw before fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Being inspired by the Season 4 Premiere, I decided to write a fan fic! This is my very first story! Feel free to comment whether you liked it or not. All comments and opinions are welcomed!


End file.
